


Matching Hoodies

by BecomingIsla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And its so good and pure, Fluff, Multi, Pharmoicy - Freeform, Polyamory, They all love and care about each other so much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, and i love them, fam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomingIsla/pseuds/BecomingIsla
Summary: Fareeha plans a surprise for the two people she loves.





	Matching Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitysolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/gifts).



> First time writing a proper fic, so I hope its ok & you like it - Thank you for everything, especially the inspiration behind this story!

  


“She's plotting something...” Moira muttered to Angela, gesturing towards Fareeha in the next room, who was merrily humming to herself as she tidied the small but cosy flat the three lovers shared.  
“She ships off on an assignment in two weeks, she has every right to be miserable at yet another parting of ways, but in spite of that she's practically bursting with excitement! She's plotting something, mark my words.”  
“Oh Moira...” Angela sighed, “Must you assume the worst? Perhaps Fareeha is simply trying to make the most of the time the three of us have together? Enjoy spending time with us before she's away for a stretch?”  
“Hmmph, we shall see...”

That evening the three of them were cuddled up in bed, lazily watching some new documentary Angela had put on, while listening to the rain pattering away outside.  
Rolling over, Fareeha turned to her partners “You two should go out tomorrow morning - maybe grab breakfast or a coffee or something? Just, y'know, out the house for a bit in the morning.”  
“Ooh Moira, could we?” Angela said, pulling the lanky geneticist into a hug.  
“I was planning on being home all morning, but I suppose I might be persuaded...  
Are you not wanting to join us, Fareeha?”  
Grinning to herself, she replied “I'm sorry my dears, I've got to wait in at home, I've a parcel coming. But its to be a lovely day, you two should make the most of it!”  
_"Plotting...”_ came a soft whisper in Angela's ear, before Moira added louder “Grand, then its a plan, I'll get something booked for us Angel.”  
With a click, Angela turned the television off, and the three fell quickly asleep.

The three lovers had a set routine in the mornings: Moira would arise earliest, slip on a robe and open the bedroom windows, then go to the kitchen to make herself and Angela a cup of tea, as well as a coffee for Fareeha. She would bring the drinks to her partners in bed, leaving them cooling on the bedside table, and she would get back under the covers, pull out her tablet, and review her current research.  
Angela would be the next to wake, lazily stretching out and planting a soft kiss on the Irish woman's lips, then sit sipping on her tea. The two of them would lay like that for some time, making pleasant conversation and planning their days, until some time later when they heard a tired groan from Fareeha.  
She'd sleepily demand to know what time it was, insist that couldn't possibly be true; it simply couldn't be that late, and curl up in a ball under the covers, in a vain attempt to fall back asleep.  
If Moira was in a particularly devilish mood, this would be when she lent over Angela, to pull the warm covers away from Fareeha, laughing as she endured a stream of curses while the brisk morning air jolted her partner awake.  
After the chance for more sleep had well and truly passed Fareeha by, she'd roll over, kiss both Angela and Moira (Although if Moira had been in a playful mood on a given morning, she'd usually deliver a cheeky slap in revenge first, sticking out her tongue before pulling the red-headed woman into a kiss)  
Finishing their drinks, the three of them would slide out of bed, with Moira taking the cups to the kitchen and starting on breakfast, while Angela and Fareeha fought over who had the first shower.

That was their routine when they were together, it was what they did, so when Moira awoke the following morning to find Fareeha already out of bed, she was confused. Walking into the kitchen she found her, still in her nightdress, sat at the kitchen table clicking away at her laptop unaware that Moira was there.  
“Most peculiar for you to be up this early, sweetheart?” Moira softly called out.  
Jumping in her seat, the younger woman quickly slammed shut the lid of her laptop, and blushing, stammered “M-Moira, hello, its, its nothing just, uhmmm... Just on my laptop for a bit.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Moira shot a knowing look.  
“Oh” Fareeha's eyes widened in horror “Oh no, no, its nothing like that, I'm not looking at, that is...”  
Cutting her off Moira teased “Fareeha Amari, honestly – You do know the door to the study locks, if you need some, hmm, _personal time?_ ”  
Rising to her partners teasing, Fareeha stood up, crossing her arms “It's not that at all, Moira, I'm just, just checking something. I can't say what, but you'll see. It'll be worth it!”  
“Well, whatever it is since you're up I'm sure you can see your way to bringing me and our Angel some tea in bed. I managed to book an outside table for our brunch, at that little cafe she so adores to surprise her, so want her up and about soon as possible.”  
“Oh Moira, that sounds wonderful, you can be such a sweetheart. I'll be through in just a moment”  
Smiling broadly, Moira took her lovers hand “Are you sure you won't join us for it, Fareeha? It would be wonderful if you could.”  
Shaking her head, Fareeha stared into Moira's stunning contrasting eyes “I'm sorry my love, I can't, I've got a delivery I simply can't miss. But I hope you two have a wonderful brunch, and I'll be here waiting for you both when you get back.”  
“If you insist, Fareeha, but we must do something together soon – Maybe a concert?”  
The young security officers eyes lit up at the suggestion as she enthusiastically agreed, enveloping the taller woman in a hug before she sleepily made her way back to the bedroom.  
Now alone once more, Fareeha opened her laptop again, clicking refresh on the tracking page for the millionth time that day, excitement building in her chest.

Walking home from a lovely brunch in the little cafe in the old town that Angela adored for making the best pastries in the city, the two lovers began to speculate what their partner was planning.  
“I told you” Moira smirked, “She's _plotting._ Without a shadow of a doubt. Perhaps she's even scheming!”  
“Oh you!” Angela laughed “You just love making everything out to be so dramatic, don't you? As soon as we get home you'll see everything is just as it normally is.”  
“She got up _early_ , Angela. Our Fareeha got out of bed before she absolutely had to...”  
“Well, yes, that is strange, I admit...”  
“And there's this delivery she's expecting. You know what she's like, normally she'll order something and forget about it until it turns up – Claims it makes it more exciting. But not this, this one she's not only remembered but is making sure she's in to sign for it.”  
“Hmm, I do wonder what it might be... You don't think she's bought another guitar, do you?”  
“Perhaps. It is strange though, the only other time I've seen her get this excited is when she's a big date with you she's planned.”  
With that Angela beamed, adding “She gets like that when she's a date with you as well, you know?”  
Continuing their walk hand-in-hand along the cities narrow wynds and cobbled roads, a light breeze playing at the hem of Angela's dress and running through Moira's wild red hair, they made good time to the small flat they called home.

Upon opening their front door, Moira and Angela found themselves shocked as their flat seemed in chaos, with packaging strewn all over the small living room.  
“Is that you two back already?” They heard Fareeha call out “I'm sorry the place is a mess, I just, just come here into the bedroom ok? Quick as you can!”  
Nervously, the two women edged around the casually discarded packaging now covering their living room floor, and made their way to the bedroom.  
As they opened the door they saw Fareeha beaming ear to ear, wearing a bright blue oversized hoodie.  
Carefully folded on the bed were two more similar hoodies, one a brilliant purple, the other a soft pink, all of them seemed to have a design embroidered on the breast, as well across the back.  
“Matching hoodies!!!” Fareeha cried out, practically vibrating with excitement “I got us all matching hoodies!”  
“Oh Fareeha you sweetheart, that's so kind of you – And what are those designs on them?” Angela spoke rapidly, rushing towards Fareeha and wrapping her arms around her.  
Proudly, Fareeha explained “Well they're matching, and they all say FAM on the front – That's us, like from our names – Fareeha & Angela & Moira – FAM! The pink one is yours, Angel, and Moira babe you've got the purple one, 'cause I know how that's your favourite colour, and...”  
“Fareeha dear, slow down – I can hardly keep up.” Moira added, throwing her arms round the two women and squeezing them tight. “This is a wonderful gift, Fareeha, truly.”  
Wriggling out of the hug Fareeha turned around to show off the quote on the back of hers.  
“I had them made specially for us – Look, mine says 'Moicy's Rocket' y'know, from the nicknames the papers gave us back in the Overwatch days – From how they called you two 'Moicy' and how they loved that silly quote I said 'I am the rocket queen' and all that!”  
“Oh Fareeha, these are perfect, thank you so much.” Angela said “Moira go put yours one, I want to see you in it.”  
As Fareeha gave Moira her hoodie, she excitedly added “Your one says 'Pharmercy's Pocket' on the back, 'cause no matter what we both know you'll be there looking out for us.”  
Pulling the hoodie over her crisp dress shirt, Angela and Fareeha laughed as Moira's blushing face emerged through the neck nearly the same shade as her hair. She looked at the two women she loved and simply said “Thank you.” making Fareeha positively melt with happiness.  
“Now, what does my one say?” Angela asked, as she grabbed at the pink hoodie, putting it on straight away.  
“Your one says 'Moireeha's Socket' because its you who brought us all together, I never would have met Moira but for you, its because of you we're all in this wonderful relationship. You're our meeting point, sorta like a socket. Plus it rhymes this way – Rocket, Socket & Pocket; Fareeha, Angela & Moira. Fam! And I really hope you bo...”  
It was at that moment Fareeha was interuppted by Angela pushing her down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around her and peppering her with kisses.  
They were soon joined by Moira, who's long arms enveloped them both.  


“Fam. I like it.” Moira said, softly and with a wink to Angela added “This is wonderful, Fareeha, it must've taken some serious _plotting_ to surprise us both like this”  
Once Angela's giggling calmed down, Fareeha looked at both the beautiful amazing people in her life, and content in their arms, whispered “I love you, both of you.”


End file.
